Abellio London
/Wright Eclipse Gemini bus. It should be noted that route 156 does not go to New Cross Gate.]] Travel London is a large operator of buses in London, and is owned by the National Express Group. Company history The London bus operation of the National Express Group Travel London came into existence in its current guise when National Express bought out Connex Bus (established in UK in 1996, a division of French owned transport corporation Connex) in 2004. Ironically had taken over an existing operator Limebourne Buses which had actually taken over the original Travel London when it was originally sold. In 2005 National Express expanded again with the takeover of the London Bus operations of Tellings-Golden Miller as well as 15 Surrey County Council contracts. Travel London is the sister company of Travel West Midlands and Travel Dundee. Overview Following the acquisitions of Limebourne, Connex Bus, Tellings-Golden Miller, Wings Buses and Link-Line, Travel London has a wide operating area within Greater London and Surrey. The company operates contracts on behalf of Transport for London (TfL) and Surrey County Council. Operations are split between three registered companies. Surrey services renamed Travel Surrey From early September 2007, the Surrey routes operated from Byfleet depot were re-branded as Travel Surrey. Future - National Express Group re-branding On 11 November 2007, National Express Group announced plans to re-brand their UK bus service companies (including Travel London) under the National Express identity. The new name to be unveiled during early 2008 will be National Express London. Garages Abellio operates six garages in London and Surrey. Beddington Cross, Battersea and Walworth are operated by Abellio London Limited and Byfleet, Fulwell and Hayes by Abellio West London Limited. Beddington Cross (BC) As of March 2016, Beddington garage operated routes 109, 152, 157, 201, route 367, 407, 433, 455, 931, N109, P13 and S4. History Opened in early 2000 by Connex Bus to stable buses for its then new route 3 contract, the garage consists of two industrial units. Battersea (QB) As at December 2015, Battersea garage operated routes 3, 49, 156, 159, 211, 344, 414, 452, C2, C3, C10 and N3. History This garage was established by Q-Drive in the late 1990s, hence the QB code. Travel London's original bus garage was situated further north towards Stewarts Lane railway depot which was the home of the Gatwick Express, a rail franchise then operated by its parent National Express. Connex moved into these premises after purchasing the Limebourne business in July 2001.Optare Excels: Travel London, Limebourne, Connex Ian's Bus Stop In December 2015, Battersea Garage started operating route 159.Abellio London now operates route 159 Abellio 16 December 2015 Walworth (WL) As at May 2016, Walworth garage operated routes 172, 188, 343, 345, 381, 415, 484, N35, N343 and N381. On 30 April 2016, Walworth garage will commence operating 345 with routes 35 and 40 to pass to London Central on the same date."Gains and losses for Abellio and Go-Ahead" Buses issue 727 October 2015 page 23 Byfleet (BF) - Abellio Surrey This garage holds 50 buses and is the base for several Surrey County Council tendered routes as well as some commercial services. History This garage was operated by Tellings-Golden Miller and was sold to National Express in June 2005. It was rebranded as Travel Surrey in September 2007 and ran buses in a livery of white with a red skirt. Renamed Travel London, in September 2007 it was rebranded as Travel Surrey. In October 2009 it was rebranded Abellio Surrey. Fulwell (TF) Fulwell bus garage operates London bus routes 117, 235, 290, 481, 490, 969, H20, H25, H26, H28, K1, K3, R68 and R70. The garage is split into two sections, with northern half used by London United and the southern half used by Abellio. A part of Abellio's section is used by London United as the terminus for its route 33. History Until September 2009, Fulwell was also responsible for the Kingston University shuttle services. These are now run by Tellings-Golden Miller. On 28 May 2016, Fulwell took over the running of H28 which moved from Hayes to make space for Routes E5, E7 and E9. Hayes (WS) Hayes garage operates London bus routes 350, E1, E5, E7, E9, U7 and U9. History On 28 May 2016, Abellio London started operating London Bus Routes 126, 138, 352 and 410 from walworth. Travel London (West) Ltd Their main address is: :The Old Tram Garage :Stanley Road :TWICKENHAM :TW2 5NP Garages They have one bus garage. Fulwell Their address is: :The Old Tram Garage :Stanley Road :TWICKENHAM :TW2 5NP This garage holds 94 buses, and runs London bus routes 235, 481, 490, H20, H25, H26, R68, R70, and Surrey County Council bus route 555 (Travel Surrey). Travel London also operates inter-campus bus services on behalf of Kingston University, routes KU1, KU2 and KU3. History Travel Surrey was originally part of Travel London West, until renamed in September 2007. Bus types in use * Dennis Dart SLF 8.8m / Alexander ALX200 * Dennis Dart SLF 8.8m & 10.2m / Alexander Dennis Pointer * Dennis Dart SLF 10.2m / Caetano Nimbus * Dennis Dart SLF 8.8m & 10.2m / Plaxton Pointer 2 single & dual door, various lengths * Dennis Trident 2 9.9m / Alexander ALX400 * Optare Solo Travel London (Middlesex) Ltd Their main address is: :The Old Tram Garage :Stanley Road :TWICKENHAM :TW2 5NP Garages They have one bus garage. Hayes Their address is: :North Hyde Gardens :HAYES This garage holds 19 buses, and runs routes 112, 350, H28 and U7. History Bus types in use * Dennis Dart SLF 10.2m/East Lancs Spryte * Dennis Dart SLF 10.2m/Caetano Nimbus * Dennis Dart SLF 8.8m/Alexander Dennis Pointer * Volvo B7TL 10.6m/Wright Eclipse Gemini * Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Dart 10.2m External links * Travel London * Connex Group * National Express Group Category:London bus operators Category:National Express bus operators in England